


[Art] Shitempshion

by sexmalvina, WTF Kylo and Hux 2021 (Our_Own_Star_Wars)



Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Визуал высокого рейтинга [11]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Art, Ben Solo's Blue Butterflies, Ben Solo's blue butterflies as precursors to redemption, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Farting, Force Bond (Star Wars), Group Sex, M/M, Misuse of Weaponry, Object Insertion, Pre-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29717778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexmalvina/pseuds/sexmalvina, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/WTF%20Kylo%20and%20Hux%202021
Summary: Be careful, see tags!Осторожно, смотрите теги!Благодаря форсбонду Рей и Лея становятся невольными свидетельницами начала редемпшена Кайло Рена. Рыцари Рен, развлекаясь в очередной раз со своим лидером, случайно пробивают в нем Свет.Rey and Leia become an unwitting witnesses to Kylo Ren's redemption due to Forcebond. The Knights of Ren, once again having fun with their leader, accidentally penetrate the Light in him.
Relationships: Knights of Ren /Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Визуал высокого рейтинга [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184375
Comments: 18
Kudos: 54
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021, Визуал (от M до E) команды Кайло и Хакса, Работы команды Кайло и Хакса на ЗФБ 2021





	[Art] Shitempshion

**Author's Note:**

> Арт не по заявке, но артера вдохновили несколько странных заявок под нашим постом набора.

[ ](https://i.ibb.co/TLTvXRn/1.png)

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Tata_tamt?s=09rel=).


End file.
